


"Consent is Sexy" mini-fills

by FailureArtist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Sex, Blood Kink, Costume Kink, Dom/sub, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Hemospectrum Kink, Hermaphroditic Trolls, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Multi, Pet Play, Rape Play, kinkmeme fills, strap-on sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:38:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FailureArtist/pseuds/FailureArtist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various small fills from the <a href="http://homesmut.dreamwidth.org/38154.html?thread=39957002">"Consent is Sexy" reverse prompt thread</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. swwept awway

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> It's kinky as all hell, seadwellers are supposed to be active, agressive seducers, but Eridan loves letting his landtroll matesprit sweep him off his feet and ravage him.

Eridan paced his respiteblock in anticipation. It was only five minutes after the set time, but for Eridan it seemed like an hour. Fucking uncourteous of that lowblood, he thought, but what could he expect?

Suddenly, he heard the crackling sound of psionic energy. He looked out the window and saw Sollux hovering on the deck of his ship. He opened the shutters and poked his head out.

“A lowwblood!” he yelled to no one in particular, “Wwhatewer could he wwant?”

He ran out onto the deck and stood before Sollux.  He pointed a jewel-laden finger at ill-dressed visitor.

“You, pissblood,” he bellowed the best he could, “State your name and wwhy the fuck you’re botherin’ me!”

The pissblood answered, “My name is Sollux Captor, and my purpose is to fuck you, shithead.”

Eridan clasped his hands against his face fins. “Oh no! An rebellious lowwblood!”

“Yeah, I’ve come here to take revenge on sea trolls for being such fucking ass-waffles, starting with your waffle-ass.”

“I knew the night wwhen the land-dwwellers wwould rise against their rightful rulers wwould come, but I newer thought it wwould be on the night wwhen my awwesome legendary wweapon wwas in the shop, and wwhen my guardian wwas out and expected to be back in a hour!”

“Then you are shit out of luck, because I am the most powerful psionic on Alternia. Well, I try to be.”

He stopped floating and landed down on the deck.

“Man, that is really tiresome,” he said to himself.     

He turned his attention to Eridan.

“So, do I have to tie you up with my psionics or will you submit like the cowardly little douchebag you are?”

Eridan got on his knees and clasped his wrist together.

“No,” he said sadly, “I wwill submit to you fully.”

Sollux put down the psionic lasso he’d been making. “That’s a relief. I’m not into dealing with any bondage bullshit right now.”

He went over a tugged Eridan’s scarf. Eridan took this as a hint to stand up. He quickly took off his scarf and his cape.

“Are you going to undress here?” Sollux asked disgustedly, “Because I am not going to fuck you out on this cold wet deck.”

“Yes, this place isn’t fittin’ for your lowwblood constitution.”

Sollux reached out a hand past Eridan and opened the door. He walked forward, pushing Eridan backwards.

“He he he,” Sollux snorted, “Look at you, walking backwards, like that lame grubfucker dude. All because a lowblood is getting in your wasted space.”

“Oh, I must cede my space to this uncultured fool who doesn’t appreciate good pop music! The shame!”

When they were inside Eridan’s respiteblock, Sollux waved behind him and the door shut. He grabbed Eridan’s hair and kissed him. Eridan struggled under his grip and turned his head away.

“No, you can’t kiss me, I’m sawin’ myself for my respectable….oh yeah that’s it lick my fins,” Eridan cooed as Sollux kissed and licked his face.

 They made out while Sollux pushed him further back until they got to the desk. Sollux grabbed Eridan’s ass and Eridan took this as a cue to hop up onto the desk. Sollux pushed him down till his back hit the desktop. He got in between Eridan’s knees. Eridan looked at Sollux’s tented pants.

“Oh fuck,” he moaned.

“Yeah, fuck is right, you got my modus operand, you great strategist. This un-schoolfed lowblood is going to put both his disgusting mutant bone bulges in your incredibly badly protected nook and fuck you until you’re so filled with piss you waste your precious genetic material and you’ll fucking love it because with all your pathetic genocide whaleshit what you really want from landdwellers is…”

“GLUUUB!” screamed Eridan as he came.

Sollux looked down at the expanding wet spot on Eridan’s deflating pants. He hit his head with his palm.

“Damnit, ED, this time we didn’t even get your pants off before you went off!”

Eridan sat up. “It’s your fault,” he pouted, “You talked too much. You got me worked up.”

“Thank you for the compliment to my wordsmithing, but I wanted to get you off another way, like for instance something that would make me fucking get off!”

“Sorry, but that’s the only time tonight you’ll get me off. Wwe don’t hawe time to wwait for me to recower because that damn flyin’ nuisance of mine is liable to fly in, so I’ll just giwe you an hand job.”

“A hand job?”

“I’ll take off my rings this time, don’t wworry!” Eridan slide his body sideways and went to hop off the desk. “So let me take off these pants before they get all gross…”

Sollux held down Eridan’s hand. Eridan turned his head and Sollux looked him right in the eye and smirked.

“Don’t swim away,” he said, “I’m going to do what I said I’d do and you aren’t getting any recovery time.”

Eridan smiled broadly. “Yessssssss!”

 


	2. Her Own Mangrit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> RoseJohn, Rose is a bit smaller than John but always tops

He has grown to be a man full of grit.  Not bulky and looming like Equius, however, but more like his father: a figure that can fit well in an office suit but when the suit is off one would think the wearer spent their time doing something more adventurous than sit at a desk. She loves taking him out of that suit.

She doesn’t rip off his clothes, though. She has too much class for such overly demonstrative and thoroughly foolishly act. Instead, she carefully undoes his clothes while he stands still, as if she knew how his clothes worked better than him. Only when he is naked (except for his glasses, since he needs to appreciate the view) does she take off her clothes. She never needs help, even with the trickiest dresses.

She isn’t as strong as him but she has enough strength to push him down on the bed. Of course, it helps that he doesn’t push back. She then sits astride his broad chest. Her hands take his and she guides them across her body. She teaches him her favorite spots, though by now he knows them so well that if he was hit on the head and blindfolded he would still remember her body. She never tells him how hard or how soft he should touch because he’s never needed to know that.

When she is done with his hands, she gets up off his chest, his thick hair now damp with arousal, and sits on his face so she can enjoy his tongue.  His entire world becomes her crotch. His glasses are now useless.  She sits down so hard and clamps her knees together so tight he sometimes jokes she might suffocate him. She reminds him he would just come back to life and he says even if he didn’t, he wouldn’t mind dying that way.

She sometimes returns the favor, though she would never term it that way. She does it because it’s her desire, not because it’s his. She sees nothing submissive about feasting him while he writhers around below her. This is true fellatio, not the irrumrato the porn industry passes off as fellatio.

She decides when she is ready, if she even decides to be ready, for him to be in her. She straddles his hips and lowers herself down on him. She must do it slowly and give herself time to adjust, because he’s big there too. When she can handle it, she gives him permission to thrust. Every move up by him is met by her moving down. They work in perfect rhythm. Sometimes when she’s tired she just lets him thrust while she bounces along, but she’s more likely to tell him to remain perfectly still while she does all the work.

Her orgasm is the most important thing. When she has reached her end, she decides whether he can join her. If she comes quickly and he isn’t even close, he’ll just have to finish on his own.  After how much he can work her up she can come surprisingly quick. She can keep him down for a long time and draw out his orgasm while leisurely working towards her own or milk as many of her own as she can.  After she’s done, she grants him his orgasm. He comes on command and fills her with his also generous seed.

He can’t always keep it in after an hour of having her warmth grabbing onto him as she moves as quickly as she wants. Even as well-trained as he is, it just becomes biologically impossible for him not to orgasm. Shamefaced he breaks her command. She acts upset even though it’s her fault and she knows it. She knows exactly when his breaking point is.

After they both reach their point, they cuddle together. Cuddling is his idea. She goes along with this romantic idea. He cradles her smaller body (she isn’t that small, in fact she is on the tall side for a woman, but she is smaller than him). In her exhaustion she can be quite pliable. She falls asleep as he whispers in her ear.

And that how the Grimdorks get it on.               

 


	3. It's the Cat's Ass!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something with a lady wanting a dick (or dildo) up the ass please? Most any pairing would be good, but I do particularly like Jade/Nepeta or Jade/John.

 “I still think this is weird,” said Jade to her alien girlfriend, “Are you sure you don’t just want me to do you in your troll vagina like always?”

Nepeta turned her head to look at Jade while remaining on all-fours on the plastic tarp.

“Come on!” she pouted, “We’ve already gone fur all the trouble of getting ready! I’ve had an en-meow-na and a shower and I’ve been pawed for like half-an-hour!”

Jade adjusted her Hello Kitty strap-on. “Are you sure you are ready? This is a pretty big dildo.”

Nepeta turned around and put her hand around the dildo. “Look, it’s not that big! I can fit my paw around it. It isn’t our biggest artificial human bone bulges.” 

Jade looked over at where the biggest dildo was hidden and shuddered. “I don’t know why your platonic friend gave you that,” she mumbled.

“I’ve taken bigger ones than this in my nook! Though, not that one.” She shuddered too.

“Vaginas are different than rectums. They aren’t really meant to have stuff go in.”

“Actually, nooks aren’t technically suppawsed to have purred in them either. They’re fur expelling genetic material, but nofurry cares beclaws it’s too fun!”

“Huh? But they seem just like human vaginas, while troll butts are just, well, butts. Do you have something special in your butt?”

Nepeta rubbed her bone bulge and sighed loudly.

“I don’t feel like schoolfeeding now! You’ll find out!”

She got back into position and wiggled her butt in the air. Jade had to admit she had a very inviting one.

“So, you’ll tell me if it’s too much, right?” she asked.

“Sure, of course I will!”

Jade sighed. “All right.”

She spread her lover’s cheeks and positioned the head of the dildo at the green bud of her asshole. She then carefully inserted the cat-face-painted head. To Jade’s surprise Nepeta pushed herself back on the dildo swallowing it all. She fucked herself on Jade’s strap-on until Jade grabbed her hips and started giving it out. Jade found it not that hard with all the preparations. Sure, Nepeta’s body held the dildo tighter than normal but she could still get into their normal rhythm. Nepeta was really getting into it. She was gasping and mewling happily. Jade started sharing Nepeta’s excitement. She even slapped her on her muscular butt hard enough to leave a mark.

When she reached her climax Nepeta arched up her spine high and spilled from her nook all over Jade’s thighs. Jade pulled out, probably quicker than she should have, so she could push up the dildo and rubbed her red clit with the green liquid (as nice as the friction from the dildo was, it never quite got her there).  Looking at the happy sight of her girlfriend lounging on the floor in her afterglow helped Jade along.  She bit her lip, hummed high pitched, and orgasmed. She then lay back on her heels.

After a moment Nepeta sat up on her knees in front of Jade. She leaned over and kissed her. Jade didn’t do much kissing back, just enjoyed one of her girlfriend’s passionate kisses.

Nepeta whispered into her ear, “Thank you. That was purrfect.”

“You’re welcome!” Jade cheered, but grew serious, “But, are you sure everything is all right?”

She replied sheepishly, “Well, my butt does feel a little sore…”

 


	4. And Afterwards, Tea Will Be Served

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose/Jade D/s or BDSM (with Rose doming).
> 
> But focused on the setup beforehand. Like discussing safewords and nonverbal cues, how they're going to go about check-ins, what's okay and what isn't (and what's a maybe)...potentially preparing in advance for aftercare.
> 
> D/s, but with a lot of effort put into making sure that the submissive partner is okay. (And that the dominant is willing to do what the submissive wants.)
> 
> Alternately, aftercare is really nice.

Rose poured the boiling water into the teapot. She opened the canister of loose tea and scooped three tablespoons into the teapot. The teapot was then closed and placed on a tray with other tea accessories and a plate of cookies. She carried the tray over to a small table.

The minute she sat down, Jade came in wearing a big fluffy bathrobe and a towel around her head. She took out her glasses and looked at the table.

“Ooooh, nice setup!” she said.

“Nothing is too good for my faithful submissive,” Rose replied.

“Thank you very much, Rose.”

Jade then stood there for a minute.

“You can sit down, you know,” said Rose.

“Oops, sorry!” said Jade as she sat down.

“And you are free to help yourself to refreshments I provided for us, though the chamomile is not sufficiently infused yet.”

Jade took a chessman cookie and enthusiastically bit into it.

“Are you feeling all right?” Rose asked.

“Sure!” replied Jade, “I had a great time!”

“You did go very deeply into subspace.”

Jade put down the cookie and held up her hands. “Oh, don’t say subspace! It sounds so creepy and evil! I just got really into the game.”

“You’ve never played this game before. You might not know how serious it is.”

“Come on, we played a bigger game than this, remember?”

“I might have hurt you seriously.”

“But you didn’t! You followed the rules and didn’t hit me. Didn’t even spank me.”

“I may have strike your heart too strongly.”

Jade frowned and looked down and away. “Actually, there was something you said that really bothered me. Well, it’s more like it bothered me later, when I thought about it. I think you were implying some things about Grandpa…”

“I think I know what you mean, but I’d like to hear it in your words.”

“You said, what a shame it was that he left such a pretty little girl like me alone, and the “pretty” made it sound like he’d have wanted to have sex with me, if he’d been around when I got older, and saying he left me sounded like he chose to die, like I used to think he did.

 “I didn’t want to tell you, because it’s a really silly thing to get out of those words. You probably just meant no one was around to save me from your evilness. The words didn’t even register at the time because, wow! You were doing really awesome things with your fingers, but later…” Her eyes teared up. “I cried in the shower.”

Rose handed her a napkin.

“It’s okay. I did have the somewhat benign meaning your reason tells me I had, but I can see how it might have been seen through the lens of trauma. If we had known better, we would have put any references to our unhappy home situations on our banned list.”

Jade stopped wiping her eyes and put back on her glasses.

“We can still put it on our banned list,” Jade said with a smile, “Because we are totally going to do this again sometime!”

Rose smiled back. “I shall wait and plot with anticipation. By the way, I think the tea is ready.”

“Can’t have tea biscuits without tea!”

“I’ll pour you a cup.”

Rose took Jade’s cup, put the strainer on it, and poured her a cup. She handed it back to Jade.

“Thank you,” Jade said. She then looked at chamomile tea in the cup. “But, as long as we’re talking about preferences, my favorite tea is the instant green stuff, with the cream already in it!”

Rose grimaced. “I forbid you from drinking that.”             

 


	5. Sollux the Half-a-Bee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eridan/Sollux, pet play. Either Eridan or Sollux playing the "pet" role. Or they switch. Either way.

Eridan came into his hive with a great array of flowers for his boyfriend Sollux. He looked up at the ceiling to see the psionic floating around wearing nothing but a big fuzzy yellow-and-black sweater. Tiny fake wing were stuck on his back, tiny antennas came from a headband, and straight out of his asshole came a big stinger. Eridan held up the flowers for this stranger creature.

“Mealtime! I got some nice flowwers for supper,” Eridan greeted Sollux.

Sollux swooped down till his body was level with Eridan’s out-raised hands. He put his nose into the bouquet and smelled deeply.

“These are some real nice flowwers, aren’t they?” Eridan cooed, “I brought you the most fuckin’ exquisite flowwers in the wworld for you, my little pet. You wwant to eat them?”

Sollux nodded yes, and then shook his head rapidly into the bouquet as if he was eating them.

“Yeah, that’s it,” Eridan said as he pushed the flowers into Sollux’s face, “Eat ‘em up, eat em’ all up.”

Sollux’s enthusiastic head motions were flying petals and pollen everywhere. The pollen got to Eridan, and he sneezed and threw the bouquet onto the floor. Sollux followed the strewn flowers. He got on all fours and bowed his head to the ground and continued shaking his head. Eridan got out a handkerchief and wiped the pollen off his own face.

“Enough, enough!” he cried.

Sollux lifted his head up to his master. Eridan kneeled down next to him. He wiped the pollen off of Sollux’s face and the petals off his hair. He swept the destroyed flowers out of the way.

“You’we gathered enough pollen,” Eridan said, “Now it’s time to make some honey wwith it.”

Eridan’s hands pulled up on Sollux’s sweater till they found his bone bulge. It quickly started hardening from anticipation.

“Yeah, you’re already getting ready to make some honey, aren’t ya, my busy bee? Let me get ready to take it.”

Eridan took off his many rings only to put on a pair of sturdy but clean work gloves over his hands. He went back to Sollux and started rubbing the back of his thigh. Sollux reached back and gently touched the cloth appreciatively.

“Feel these? Those are beekeeper glowes.” Eridan added less sweetly, “But not an beekeeper hat because I’m not goin’ to fuckin’ wwear that.”

His rough gloves slowly wandered up from Sollux’s thigh to his hip and to his back. He started to pull up that big fuzzy sweater but Sollux pushed him away with his psionics.

“The fuck!” Eridan yelled as he shook his fist, “I’ll smoke you out if you do that again!”

Sollux got up on his knees, tugged on his sweater, and buzzed, “My thorax.”

Eridan held up his hand. “Fine, you can keep your swweater-thorax. It’s your problem.”

Sollux got back on all fours and Eridan went back to being sweet. He petted Sollux’s head before going down his back to his butt. He played with the big black butt plug that served as a stinger. He pulled it a little in and a little out. The stimulation from it revived Sollux again.

“You have a big stringer but you’d newer use it on me, wwould you my little pet bee,” Eridan said.

Sollux shook his head no.

“But as for this stinger…” Eridan said as he moved his other hand to Sollux’s bone bulge.

Eridan started stroking Sollux’s bone bulge very gently, of course, so there would be no chaffing. Even under this light touch Sollux got incredibly hard. It helped that he was also getting some rubbing from the butt plug.

“Yes, that’s it, busy little bee, make me some honey, make tons an honey, cause you wwant it so fuckin’ hard,” Eridan chanted.

Sollux buzzed in reply to this dirty talk.

Soon, his bone bulge started throbbing with the coming load and he arched his back and let his honey-colored genetic material flow out in waves and waves all over his thorax and the floor. The flow seemed never ending. Sollux stopped buzzing like a bee and started speaking troll words.  Even for an adult troll there was a lot of ejaculate. Eridan was so surprised he fell down on his butt instead of trying to milk him out. When Sollux was done, he fell to his side. Eridan stared at him.

“Damn,” he said, “You hawe to wweirdest turn-ons.”

Eridan didn’t want to admit the whole thing turned him on too, though only because he liked seeing Sollux get so turned on.

He continued, “Bein’ a bee durin’ sex? You do knoww if you were an actual bee, you wwould be dead noww from your innards bein’ ripped out. True fact! I did my owwn research on bees.”

“I feel dead right now,” Sollux groaned.

“So, you aren’t goin’ to pay me back for the flowwers today?”

Sollux used his last remaining energy to throw the butt plug at Eridan.           

 


	6. Honey Bee Inn - Updated Costume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave/Sollux involving Sollux in stockings, a garterbelt, boots, and enticing Dave to take him over his computer desk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like dressing Sollux as a bee and using obscure Monty Python references.

Dave was typing furiously at his computer. He had to; someone on the internet said A thing and he wasn’t going to let the insult go by without burning the asshole in the most cool and detached fashion he could create.  He had been at it for three hours. The sun had gone down a long time ago and the bedroom was dark except for the computer screen. He couldn’t see very well with his dark shades, but he kept them on.

A switch flicked on and the room finally got some light. Dave swiveled around his chair to see who was responsible. He saw in the doorway his boyfriend in an outfit that Dave just had to lower his shades for.

His boyfriend was wearing yellow bikini-cut panties with a black waistband, a yellow bikini-cut bra with a black trim, a yellow and black garter belt pulling up a pair of sheer black thigh-high stockings, and a pair of golden go-go boots. To top it all off, on his head he wore a pair of antennas. 

“Thollux the Half-a-Bee!” he sung, in case Dave didn’t know his identity.

Even after that introduction, Dave wasn’t sure he knew this person’s identity.

“Sollux?” he asked.

“Yeah, I just said that. Haven’t you learned how to recognize my lisp after all this time?”

“God, I can recognize the embarrassing cartoon lisp you put on over your regular annoying lisp for some hilarious reason, but I can’t recognize you in those fucking clothes.”

“Why not?” Sollux said as he rubbed one hand over his bulging panties and another over his loosely hanging bra, “This outfit shows a lot of me.”

Dave felt his own underwear bulge looking at Sollux. He turned his chair a little sideways to hide it and continued as normal

“Pro-tip: human males are allowed to show their nipples. You do know the makers never intended for their carefully designed clothes to be worn by males. You are making them cry, asshole. How did you manage to get pass that sacred rule without the fashion police nabbing you?”

“I brought AA along and pretended I was buying it for her.”

“So apparently Aradia likes to buy clothes that aren’t even close to fitting her. Dude, I don’t think you actually needed any subterfuge after all to snag those from whatever shitty third-rate Fredrick’s clone you got that from. They were probably just happy to unload it.”

“Ahh, who cares how I got this stuff on me? I’m more interested in you taking this stuff off me.”

“I think you’re big enough to take that stuff off without my help,” Dave said as he swiveled back around so he didn’t have to look at the outfit that was making him feel increasing uncomfortable.

“We don’t need to take it all off…just the panties.”

Dave cringed while his back was towards Sollux. “Oh shit, you really want me to get fucked while you’re dressed like that? I’ll die of vicarious embarrassment.”

“Give this outfit one more look before you blow me off, okay?”

Sollux then used his psionics to turn Dave’s chair around.

“Ahh! Don’t do that!” Dave cried, “Fine, I’ll look at your stupid costume.”

Sollux gave a sexy pose. Dave gave another look and felt the boner he’d pushed down rise again.

He sighed. “You win this game. Somehow you’ve managed to make your skinny unappealing body look sexy.”

“I won’t consider it a win until I can get you to fuck me over that desk and I’m not going to start losing games now.”

“Maybe I should take my revenge for all those times you ignored me to play Minecraft? How would you like that?”

“I think you should take your chance to get me before I go back into my Minecraft fugue. I’m not always going to be this ready,” Sollux said as he strolled over, pushed the laptop to the side, and leaned over the desk.

“This is some sort of episode, isn’t it? Your mutant brain chemistry is telling you to dress up like an insect and demand pollination. When the men in white coats come to take you away Rose is going to turn to me and ask why I didn’t see the warning signs and I’ll say ‘I did and they were fucking hot as shit sis’ and she’ll disinherit my ass. ”

 “I don’t care if this is shithive maggots, I feel great and you are going to feel great too if you’d just shut up and pollinate me.”

“Okay, I’ll give you the Strider stinger.”

Dave stood up and kicked the chair away. Sollux immediately went and unzipped Dave.

“Shit,” he said, “I thought you said you weren’t interested and here you couldn’t be any more interested.”

“Never said I wasn’t interested, just that this whole thing is incredibly stupid.”

Sollux turned his body towards the desk. Dave went and stood behind him. He put his hands on Sollux’s hips and felt the synthetic silkiness of his panties. The smoothness was marred by the lumps from the garter belt underneath, but right now Dave didn’t mind this dress order. He rubbed his hard dick against the fabric for a few times until pulling away to prepare.

Dave opened a drawer next to Sollux and took out a condom because even without threat of pregnancy or possibly communicable disease, it was just nice to be clean. He put on the condom while Sollux adjusted the under-desk trash can to the splash zone. When they were done Sollux turned his head and they kissed a little awkwardly before he turned his head again.

Dave pulled down Sollux’s panties until they were stretched around his big boots. His garter belt was still around his hips and Dave touched the metal buckles uncertainly.

“Leave all the other shit on, just take off the panties,” Sollux explained briefly, and then added, “Oh, and the boots, those are killing me.”

“Really? Because they aren’t high-heels. Why didn’t you go high-heel?”

“Because I’m not a fucking masochist as well.”

Dave pulled the boots off Sollux while he grabbed the desk for support. The boots and the panties were thrown off somewhere.

“That’s a relief,” he said, “But it’ll be a bigger relief to get fucked.”

“God, can’t wait either,” Dave admitted very quietly.

Sollux spread his stocking clad legs and bent his body over the desk. Dave grabbed Sollux’s hips and thrust into his wet nook without any preparation because they didn’t need any. He started pumping immediately.

“Oh fuck, fuck,” Sollux gasped, almost lisping the word fuck, “I’ve been waiting for this all goddamn afternoon.”

 With one hand Dave stroked Sollux’s bulges the best he could with the desk in the way. The other hand was on Sollux’s chest fondling what was covered by the little bra. Dave’s fingers felt the hard nubs under the fabric. Sollux’s male troll nipples seemed sexier now that they were hidden like a female human’s.

Dave’s pants fell down all the way and he could feel Sollux’s stockings against his legs. The stockings felt so cool to the touch. They might have been actual silk stockings, which would be strange considering the cheapness of the rest of the outfit. Yet the overall trashiness was hot in an ironic way.

Sollux came first and came hard. He ruined whatever chance Dave had of changing his mind about what he threw away. Good-bye sketches and first drafts. His upper body rested flatly on the desk as he spent his afterglow being pounded.

“Forget this afternoon, I’ve been waiting for that all my life,” he said.

“Yeah, you’ve definitely been hiding some kinkiness, my double-dicked eunuch hermit,” Dave replied.

“I might go back into hermitage if you don’t finish quick,” he groaned, “I can’t go for double today.”

Dave wanted to enjoy these new clothes and thought his idiot boyfriend should have held it in longer if he didn’t want to be fucked when he was orgasm-sore, but he wasn’t going to be inconsiderate to a guy who probably spent a paycheck on him. He came as soon as he could. When he pulled out, Sollux groaned.

“Aww fuck, I was close to a double.”

“Make up your mind for once,” Dave said as he threw the condom into the can already filled with genetic material.”

Sollux straightened up and breathed out as he went a little flaccid.

“No, I’m cool,” he said as he kissed Dave.

He then turned around. “Have fun arguing about wiggler cartoons,” he said as he walked away.

Dave slapped Sollux on the ass.

 


	7. Knife Fight!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat/Terezi/Dave. Bloodplay. Dave and Karkat play with knives together, and Terezi fucking loves the candy-red spectacle. Karkat's blood powers might make this an even more interesting experience.

Dave and Karkat are only three feet away from each other in the stark block of the Veil. Their knives point at their opponent. Karkat assumes a fighting stance he copied from one of his romcoms. Dave just holds his knife up and bobs his head.

“Knife fight you got to fight with a kniiiife!” he sings.

Karkat growls, “Stop that! This is supposed to look like a real duel and not even Eridan would sing his own fight song during a duel!”

“I think it’s a good song!” Terezi says from her chair.

Karkat sighs. “Let’s just get this fucking thing over with.”

“Right, I can’t wait forever!” she says, “On the count of three….” She holds up her fingers. “One…two…three!”

Dave strikes out first. He cuts through Karkat’s uncharacteristic white shirt ripping it and leaving a red streak through the rip. Karkat doesn’t defend against this, but he does retaliate quickly, leaving his own mark. Then as soon as the fight began, it ends on that tie. The choreography is done.

Dave and Karkat try not to look at each other’s blood. The dueling pair turns instead to look their referee. She nods with appreciation at their work. Dave smirks. Karkat gives a bashful smile of gratitude.

She then puts on a look of false horror.

“Oh no, boys! You’re bleeding!” she cries, “I’ll have to lick you clean!”

She runs up to them and they come together to sandwich her in a hug.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, let's play with this ... Two happily consenting partners attempt rape roleplay. And they fail at it, a la this: http://web.archive.org/web/20110726000942/http://www.theferrett.com/showarticle.php?Rant=24  
> I kind of see this with John and Rose, but anyone could work.  
> (Disclaimer; actual rape isn't funny. Failing at pretending it, however, can be if it's the kind of fail in which nothing is hurt except the participant's egos.)

Rose sits in an armchair knitting, as she usually passes her time during the long trip. Unlike most times, she is knitting very clumsily. It’s not due to drink, but nervousness.

The transportilizer blips and before even seeing who entered her room Rose responds.

“Dave!” she cries and then raises her head, looks around the bookcase, and says calmly, “What excuse do you have for entering a woman’s parlor?”

“I’m here to pay an ungentlemanly visit to the biggest bitch in paradox space.”

“My! Aren’t you in a bad temper? I think you should seek out your girlfriend Terezi and let me alone.”

She pretends to continue knitting but she is stopped by the sound of Dave pushing a chest onto the transportalizer. She puts down her knitting.

“What are you doing?” she asks.

Dave walks in front of her armchair. “How long have you been on this meteor? Someone as allegedly smart as you should learn how the transportilzer works. See, this way no one else comes in.”

“I don’t think that is necessary. Only you are rude enough to bother me. What is it that you want that requires such privacy?”

“Really? A guy locks a chick in a room and you don’t know what the hell he’s planning? Are you that naïve? You just don’t know a dangerous situation when you see it.”

“I scarcely think I’d have anything to fear from my own brother.”

“Then you underestimate me. Fuck ectobiology. Just because I was made in a test tube next to you doesn’t mean I’d pass up the opportunity to teach a hot bitch like you a lesson.”

“Dave, are you really planning on molesting your own…”

But Dave advances on her and holds her down on the chair by her wrists.

“Dave, let me go!”

“Sorry, nope!”

He then kisses her long and hard on the lips. She doesn’t resist.

“Oh, Dave,” she exhales when he pulls away.

“Heh, when people say ‘it’s like kissing your sister’ they don’t know shit. That’s a better kiss than I’ve gotten from Terezi…or Kanaya.”

“You leave Kanaya alone.”

“Sorry, it’d cause a time paradox if I went back and stopped myself. That’s just how it is. But I will travel to the future in real-time to fuck you.”

He takes his hands off her wrists only to pull the down lever on the armchair while pushing her back as far as the chair goes. When she is prone he climbs on top of her.

“Dave, get off of me!” she says as holds on to his shoulders.

“Like I’m going to listen to your orders anymore. Your time is up.”

He kisses her and they make out as Dave rubs her breast through her soft velvet GodTier dress.

“Oh yeah, I can feel some nipples popping through.”

“I should have worn a brassiere,” she moans.

“Like that would have stopped these rock-cutters. I bet you’re also wetter than a rainforest.”

He puts his hand under her dress and feels her panties. They are soaked.

“Right as rain,” he says, “You really are sick, sister.”

“You’re sick,” Rose spits, “Dave, this isn’t healthy.”

“Shut up and take off your panties else I’ll rip them off.”

Dave pulls down her panties and pushes up her dress as Rose wiggles. He puts his knees between her legs parting them. He pulls down his pants and fishes his flaccid dick out of his boxers.

“Dave…” she says softly.

He grabs Rose’s left hand and has her pet his penis.

“Yeah, that’s it sis, you should know how to do this on your own, right?”

He lets go of her hand and she starts stroking his dick roughly until it gets hard. He grabs her wrist.

“Okay, bitch, it’s ready. Just sit back and let me fuck you.”

He awkwardly gets into position between her legs as he holds her wrists over her head. It takes a few tries to get into her without using his hands but he does and he thrusts into her.

“Oh God, oww, it hurts!”

He suddenly stops and his grip falls from her wrists. He looks alarmed for once.

“Oh shit, Rose, are you okay? Did I bottom out?”

Rose scowls at him and sighs. “End scene.”

She pushes him lightly on the shoulder and he gets off of her and stands with his flaccid dick hanging out of his pants.

“What happened? Why are you calling end scene? Is something wrong with you? Are you bleeding?”

“Dave, the problem is yours. You aren’t supposed to break unless I say the safe word.”

“The safe word?”

“Yes, the word we agreed on in the negotiation we just had an hour ago.”

“I think “ow, it hurts” counts as fucking safe words. I’m not going to wait until you say “pumpkin” to stop if you’re too busy being in agony.”

“Dave, I’m not in agony or any pain at all.”

“Then why did you say “oww”?”

“Because it’s rape! You may not know this but rape is generally known to result in pain. “Oww, it hurts” is a reasonable thing to expect during a rape scene.”

“Well, so is bottoming out.”

Rose looks at his flaccid penis. “No offense, brother, but you are not in much danger of that.”

He puts away his penis. “Thanks a lot. I try and go along with this stupid rape fantasy and you call me my meat sword too short.”

“I find your penis quite adequate, but it is your roleplaying skills that fall short.”

“Hey, I can be awesome at roleplaying. Ask Terezi and the Mayor, I make a great dragon or traffic cop. I just make a fucking lousy rapist and that’s something I’m proud of. I didn’t want to do this at all.”

“But you did eventually agree to it, which means you should have played by the rules of such encounters.”

“Rules?” he snorts, “We’re siblings who fuck like Ozark cousins. We’re already breaking the rules.”

Rose gets up and shouts, “That’s it! I’m fucking Gamzee!” and leaves.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know this sucks. I felt uncomfortable writing it.


End file.
